Einhander: Pilot's View
by sonicfan7895
Summary: After ideological re-education, I was sent in my aircraft on a reconnaissance mission to the enemy's capital. Along the way, I'm ambushed, and the local police and other forces attempt to stop me. Will I be? What will become of my ship? Will I be upgraded? What new enemies will I discover? All these questions and more, are answered while flying single-handedly. Rated M - language.
1. Chapter 0

_**EINHANDER**_

_**Game originally developed and produced by SquareSoft (1997)**_

_**Stories written by sonicfan7895**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Einhander, the EINHANDER title logo, and the single hand logo are all copyrighted and registered trademarks of SquareSoft, and Sony Computer Entertainment Japan. (c) 1997, all rights reserved. This story is for entertainment purposes only; therefore, it must not be reproduced/recreated, redistributed, or posted on any social networking site without the author's permission to do so. This story is rated T for Teen, and includes elements such as, fantasy violence, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised.**_

_**FOREWORD:**_

_**This is the prologue, the beginning of the story. This was partly based off of another Einhander story, so I have to give credit to the person who created that story, Vile, and for giving me inspiration of the story's prologue! Big props! Anyway, so this is setting up the story until the events of Chapter 1, as any other prologue would. So, enjoy reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**_

_**CHAPTER 0: Prologue**_

_**DATE:**** December 7th, 2252**_

_**TIME:**** Unknown**_

_**LOCATION:**** Selene Colony Air Base, Earth's Moon**_

_**I was woken up when a bag was removed from my head, and a bright angel-eye bulb was shown on me; a very rude awakening, but it's the military. What do you expect? The last thing I remember after I was knocked out, was being taken away from my family; my wife and two kids, in order to serve in the military. Due to our winning, they wanted to send in the big guns, but they need experienced pilots to operate the machinery that I'd be using in the future. Selene Army General Paul Mitch came up to me and punched me in the gut. I could only try to cringe as I felt the pain in my midsection; growing as I sat helplessly tied to a metal chair. He then spoke as I was writhing,**_

"_You are going to do anything I say, the way I say you do it; you work for me and me only now, punk. Don't try no funny business,"__** he started, **__"we are starting to win this war, and to finish off the people of Earth quickly and efficiently, we are sending our most powerful ships to completely wipe out the enemy capital. We are sending out, our **Einhander** ship, the most powerful ship we have here. This here folder,"** the general continued, **"contains all your information, and everything that you've ever done. You've applied for a position in the air force, but were rejected and now you live with your wife and kids. I may sound harsh now, but just wait until you screw up! Anyway, your air force training program papers, conducted by Colonel Larson here, says you aced the flight examiner's test. That is one hell of a feat, boy. We don't get that too often. How about a little negotiation; you work for me, pilot this ship and help us destroy the enemy capital, we will help take care of your family while you go out on this dangerous mission. No questions asked. However, in the case that you are destroyed on the battlefield, your wife and kids had best be notified immediately. So, it's pick your poison time; do you accept or decline, son?"** the general finally finished. **_

_** He's right, pick my poison. On one hand, my wife and two kids; us living happily in the colony, maybe some bad things to ensue some time in the future. On the other hand, glory and true happiness for the colony, meaning my wife and kids can live without a thing to be wrought by the enemy capital, and maybe the planet known as Earth. Which do I pick? It's a very difficult decision that I have to take a chance on, so I guess... I'll go. Still hurting, I tried to say, but not before I hurt, **_

"_**I- I'll accept, General. Please, help me and my family." I said.**_

"_You're doing a great thing for the colony, private. Since you're going to be given more flight training, it's going to take at least 5 days, and the mission is going to be handed to you sometime in the future. After your training, you may resume your duties as father to your children, and a husband to your wife, until your called to duty. You must be here, in this exact room, within 24 hours. Do I make myself clear, private!?"__** the general boomed.**_

_**In instinct, and from seeing a lot of high-budget war movies, I yelled "SIR, YES SIR!"**_

"_Good, private. Sergeant, show him around."_

_**The sergeant said,**_**"Yes, sir!"****_, then muttered under his breath, _"Come on, newbie."**

_**I stuttered, and started walking, still in pain from the General's punch. The sergeant showed me around the air base; he showed me where the mess hall is, where my accommodation will be, and he showed me the most important place in the base. He showed me the hangar bay. It was the mother of all bases full of ships; it had ships like the Endymion Mk III, which had the capabilities of holding only one weapon, and two standardized machine guns mounted. He also showed me the Astrea Mk II, which had the capabilities to hold up to two weapons at once, but the ship's machine gun had to recede into the ship to make room for a second weapons. He showed me, out of sheer luck, the most valuable ship of all; the Selene fighter. Once a weapon could be equipped, it would automatically hold ammo until it overflows, I heard up to 9,999 rounds of ammo per weapon held! It sounds awesome... He said I could pick three out of the only available options; the Endymion Mk III, the Astrea Mk II, and the Endymion Mk I (which could hold up to three weapons, which can be switched out when a certain button is pressed). The general had used a teleporter, which there were many scattered around the facility. He walked up to me, and I gave the salute. He said to me,**_

"_Private, you are ready to head home until your call to duty is needed. You are free to use the teleporter behind me; I've already arranged for a pilot to take you to your home. See you next time, private,"__** the general finished.**_

_**-2 WEEKS LATER-**_

_**I was at home with my wife and kids, having fun with them; we were pretending to be an animal on Earth that they call "dinosaurs". They were said as big, powerful, and enduring. After 2 weeks of extra flight training, ****I think that the- Oh... ****All of a sudden, a knock on the door came. Who could it be? Who else? Oh right, the Air Force. A sergeant knocked on my door, and when I answered, he saluted me, and said this,**_

"**Your call to duty has arrived, private. The general demands that you arrive in a cab which will arrive tomorrow morning at 730 hours. Got it?"**

"_**Yes sir! 730 hours, sharp! Got it!"**_

"**Good. The General will be there to give you your mission. ****Be prepared for anything that he gives you. That's all I can say. Good day,"**_** the sergeant concluded. Great...**_

_**-THE NEXT MORNING-**_

_**I packed up my bags and headed out the door. It was 7:25 **__**in the morning, and the cab had arrived a little bit early, **__**but I don't mind. I wished my family the best of wishes, and headed out to the cab. It was jet black, **__**had the bulletproof chassis, totally blackened windows, and gravometric warp drive. This was one military vehicle no man would ever want to trifle with. I stepped in the car after the driver put all my bags in the trunk, and we took off. No less than 5 minutes later after talking it over with the general, we arrived at the base. The driver said,**_

"_**The General would first like to see you in the hangar at 800 hours, so he'd like you to unpack everything that you need, and meet him there. Don't keep him waiting."**_

"_**Okay, thanks for the ride, sir!" I replied.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**EINHANDER**_

_**Game originally developed and produced by SquareSoft (1997)**_

_**Stories written by sonicfan7895**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Einhander, the EINHANDER title logo, and the single hand logo are all copyrighted and registered trademarks of SquareSoft, and Sony Computer Entertainment Japan. (c) 1997, all rights reserved. This story is for entertainment purposes only; therefore, it must not be reproduced/recreated, redistributed, or posted on any social networking site without the author's permission to do so. This story is rated T for Teen, and includes elements such as, fantasy violence, and frequent use of coarse language. Viewer discretion advised.**_

_**FOREWORD:**_

_**There's this little game made and developed by SquareSoft, the makers of the Final Fantasy series, and other such games. This little game is simply called, "Einhander", or translated from German as, "single-handed(ly)". It's a space shooter, something much different from the RPG series that made SquareSoft change its name later on to Square Enix. Nonetheless, this is a game you have to play at least once before you die. Why? Well, I'm about to tell the story of the pilot, all the way up to where I've been, and as soon as I get just at least a little bit further, I'll edit it, and post it up again! So, without further ado, enjoy Einhander, through the eyes of the pilot!**_

_**CHAPTER I: Through the City's Defenses!**_

_**While snooping around the enemy's capital during my reconnaissance mission, the local Earth police came swinging in from behind me. They were small cars; much smaller than the ones found in my home colony of Selene. I changed the position of my wings, and boosted the thrusters by about 50%, to give me more stability when maneuvering around these puny Earthling cars. The two standard machine guns mounted on the ship would do wonders, but nothing could be compared to the same two machine guns, but with a "gunpod" known on Earth as a "Vulcan". Hovering and flying up and down, I shot all the cars down in less than a second. Piece of cake; not for long. Soon, one of their armored cars had arrived on the scene, carrying a spare Vulcan gunpod. Strengthening this could mean victory for me in the future. So I shot down the armored car after the armor revealing the nucleus was destroyed, and grabbed the gunpod, further strengthening it, and giving it plenty of more ammo. After that, more of the puny cars showed up, but in increasing numbers, and I knew that it was going to get fun. I maneuvered very hastily around all the ships, simultaneously firing the gunpod and my machine guns, and destroying every ship in my wake, and leaving only mechanical stuff to drop to the city streets far below me. When I thought the last of the ships had gone, I descended to find a landing, but what ensued was more stuff to shoot; armored cars AND police cars had appeared, not only with Vulcans, but also with Spreaders! Those gunpods shoot in five different directions, dealing average damage; more per shot fired than the Vulcan. However, this did not mean it was the end of the world; I still had my trusty Vulcan attached to the ship, and I was all set to go. The last neon sign below the city streets had shown, and an armored car was there to start firing, with the gunpod called "Cannon". It can pierce armored ships in one shot, but they contain very minimal ammo; if only I was granted access to one of those secret ships that HQ is storing... Oh well. Saving the best for last, I guess. Anyway, I blew up the gunpod first, just to be sure, then aimed at the ship. It blew up, and more police cars showed up. Fuckin' hell! When am I going to get a break? Probably never if I keep complaining like this... The police cars were destroyed, and one of their bullets managed to hit my Vulcan. That's alright, it won't matter anyway. All the cars were destroyed, and so I decided to have a little bit of fun while I'm out here. I started shooting the neon signs within reach of the ship's machine guns, making sure not to waste my Vulcan's ammunition. After all the signs I could destroy were destroyed, another armored ship came up, sporting this odd looking weapon that I've never seen before. The weapon's chamber opened up, and an electric current started flowing out. Soon, as fast as it travels here on this planet, the electricity barely skimmed my gunpod; it was a very close call, as my gunpod lays on the topside of my ship. I had quickly blown up the ship, leaving the gunpod to explode and all its machinery to fall to the bustling streets below. I turned a corner, and awaiting me were more armored cars, hunting the renegade ship, known for its destructive capabilities. Although I'm not the only one piloting one of these destructive ships. Anyhow, the armored cars were carrying an abundance of gunpods, and I shot them all down; maneuvering around the bullets flying towards me was a piece of cake. The spare Vulcans I picked up only repaired the current one, and gave it more ammo. Good thing, otherwise I would've ran out for what lied ahead of me. After the destruction of all the cars so far, a huge ship came flying in from my right. It looked folded in, meaning it was in a defensive stance. When it flew right in front of me, it got into its attacking stance, and pulled out a machine gun in its left hand, and a Spreader-type handgun in its right. It started shooting at me with the Spreader gun first, but all the shots missed me, even though they were traveling fast. Soon, it fired the machine gun, and a couple of bullets hit my Vulcan. The weapon's health was at 45%, so I had to act fast. I started shooting at the head, and it started to do very visible damage. As it did, the expounding evidence could only be described as, the head's blue armor was shot off, and it only revealed the nucleus a little bit. This was my chance to destroy it. But before I could destroy it instantly, it withdrew, and put its guns back. It drew out a larger, more powerful gun, revealing to be a laser cannon. It charged up for its first shot, and I easily missed it, maybe for a test run. Yes, that is exactly what the pilot of that ship was doing! So I had another opportunity to shoot the ship down! The ship was no match for this ship, because this technology is from the moon, and the moon is obviously doing better than Earth. The ship's nucleus exploded, and the whole thing shut down, leaving the ship to drop a couple of meters, resulting in a massive explosion that just barely skimmed the bottom of my ship. Finally that was over with... After navigating a corner, an armored car with some sort of disc on top came flying in, and dropping in to my left. I had to wait until it came in front of me, and then would be a good time to shoot it down. The time came; the ship came in front of me from the left, and I tried to quickly shoot it down; bad thing is, it had that armor covering its nucleus on the front, so it took a little while to get the nucleus exposed. After exposing the nucleus, it had dropped back in to my left. Trying to aim my ship to fire at it, I couldn't notice the police cars firing many bullets at me, so I had no time to react, but it was a lucky call. Every single bullet managed to miss the ship, and the gunpod, making sure that every car was destroyed. That armored car came flying back into the left, but this time to my right, before turning around to face me once again. The car tried shooting, but it was no use; the ship's nucleus had been destroyed, having to be left to fall into the streets, and waiting for the press to go to the scene. Soon, I came into a pickle; more armored ships had appeared, and even more police cars also, which were sending flurries of bullets in every which way direction possible. The Vulcan is almost dead, and if I could just hit the nucleus on that armored ship with the Vulcan... I shot down the armored ship, and barely succeeded in retrieving the gunpod. The Vulcan was repaired, and it was primed once again. After another wave of police cars and armored cars, I came into a long tunnel. It seemed to stretch on for miles, but waiting at the end, was a giant robot, with someone speaking an alien Earthly-type dialect. It raised its trunk and charged a blast, and slammed it into the ground. I assumed it was safe to approach it, because as it took some steps forward, it started to raise the trunk again, and drop bombs. Maybe if I hover really close to that trunk, I'll be able to blast some of it off! That's exactly what I did, and the trunk's armor easily broke off, and also resulting in the trunk breaking of as well. Afterwards, the mech flipped the body upside down, allowing a laser to appear from the mech's underside. I tried firing a lot of rounds in order to find the mech's weak spot, which was the red nucleus on the front of the mech, where the trunk was. Trying to at least fire at the damn thing is going to be a problem. I tried firing both my Vulcan and the machine guns, to try and hit that nucleus; but the bullets just wouldn't hit the damn thing! Suddenly, like a rash on our backsides, the back opened up to a rapid firing Spreader-type gun. The Vulcan I had received earlier was already at 30% health, due to my inability to dodge that time. Seriously, there were bullets flying everywhere! But as I fired in time, something blew the inside of the ship, and the body was back in its neutral position. Trying to walk towards me at one point, **_


End file.
